


vanishing point

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bring tissues, Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Love triangle alert, M/M, Sad Ending, it’s all angst, it’s very sad, oh it’s a lapslock fic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: three people; three love stories; three perspectives.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	vanishing point

  
it’s confirmed. final. a done deal.

sehun can feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. his heart is pounding and his hands have yet to stop trembling. he can still feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins and he’s going to be riding the high till the night turns into day.

it’s all systems go and there’s no turning back. well, technically he can still cancel but he’s not going to allow that to happen. it’s taken him more than seven years to summon the courage. to take that leap. and today… the day has been seized.

sehun doesn’t know what inspired the change. was it something in the water? whatever the case, he’s glad to have taken the plunge. fear has held him back for too long, deterred by the possibility he’ll lose the most important thing to him. but the shift in attitude means that sehun won’t let it stop him anymore. even if the outcome doesn’t quite meet his expectations (and his wildest dreams). he’s willing to take the risk and be rewarded with everything he’s wanted for as long as he can remember.

he checks his emails. as expected, there’s one unread message. the butterflies in his stomach have created a hurricane. it’s the confirmation email to the flight he’s just booked.

sehun will be visiting his best friend, kim jongin, next month. it’s an unannounced trip—he plans to fly in on jongin’s 25th birthday to surprise him. they haven’t been able to hang out face to face for almost a year now, jongin being the one to fly across the ocean to visit him last.

despite the time difference, sehun and jongin still managed to make time for one another with frequent video calls multiple times a week. distance may separate the two of them physically but it can’t keep them apart—nothing can and nothing will.

and speaking of time, sehun has waited long enough. when they finally meet again in person, sehun is going to confess everything he’s been holding back.

sehun has been in love with jongin from the moment they met all those years ago.

jongin can hardly contain his excitement. he’s on cloud nine right now. he’s grinning from ear to ear, almost as if he slept with a clothes hanger in his mouth. he hums happily as he waits for his laptop to switch on.

he glances at the clock—it’s 20:55. there’s still five minutes—five long agonising minutes—until it’s time. he shuffles in his seat to find a more comfortable position—there’s a good chance he’ll be sitting down for a while. he leans with his back pressed against the chair only to then hunch over his laptop instead.

there’s still three minutes left—jongin is counting down the seconds—when a loud ring fills the room. jongin all but jumps out of his chair and couldn’t have answered the video call any quicker.

“hi!” jongin greets the person that appears on his computer.

“what’s up?” the caller asks.

“i met someone! his name is kyungsoo and he’s a year older than us. sehun, i think you’re really going to like him but not in the same way i do, of course. i can’t wait for you to meet him,” jongin spills everything to his best friend without taking a breath between sentences. “wait, do you want to see photos of him? he’s so cute—lemme send you some pictures!”

“oh.”

surprised by his best friend’s lacklustre response, jongin looks up from his phone. “oh?”

“i mean—i’m just surprised someone agreed to actually go out with you.” sehun laughs. “i wanna see this poor fella.”

they spend the next several hours chatting and catching up on each other’s lives. jongin does most of the talking, however. he recounts every little detail about his courtship with his new boyfriend. he starts from the very beginning, telling sehun the story of how he and kyungsoo had met.

“i fell for him instantly,” jongin says, “have you ever felt that way?”

sehun smiles. “i’m really happy for you, jongin.”

jongin grins back at his best friend. “now we just gotta find you someone.”

kyungsoo has always been a nail biter. it’s a terrible habit—he knows—but it helps distract him whenever he’s feeling particularly nervous. he hasn’t sunk his teeth into his nails all day but only because there’s nothing left. instead, he resorts to picking at his nail beds.

when he’s done destroying what’s left of his nails, kyungsoo takes a look into the mirror to inspect his reflection. nothing in his teeth? check. nostrils free of any bats in the cave? check. he covers his mouth with his hand and blows into it. he quickly inhales the air through his nose—breath check all clear.

“kyungsoo? is everything okay in there?” there’s a gentle knock on the door.

“y-yeah, i’ll be out in a second,” kyungsoo replies. he turns on the tap and splashes some cold water onto his face. he really needs to calm down. he knows he’s making it a bigger deal than he needs to. “stop overthinking this,” he mutters quietly to himself.

kyungsoo exits the bathroom and heads towards the living room. as he approaches, he can hear a conversation unfolding. he doesn’t want to interrupt so he hangs back, biding his time until he can make his entrance.

“so is it really happening then? like 100%?”

kyungsoo can’t quite make out the response.

“is this the best news ever? i think so!”

kyungsoo peeks his head into the room and isn’t expecting to make eye contact right away. a hand beckons him over. “kyungsoo! there’s someone i want you to meet!” 

kyungsoo nods and concentrates on moving his feet. “don’t trip over them,” he says silently in his head.

a chair is pulled out for him to sit down in. kyungsoo comes face to face with the person he’s heard so much about but is meeting for the first time. he’s almost blown away by the man’s handsome looks but a heavy weight filled with envy anchors him. “how can someone be so good looking?” he wonders.

“hey, kyungsoo,” the man greets him.

“h-hi.” it’s obvious in the tone of his voice that he’s a nervous wreck.

“jongin’s told me all about you.”

kyungsoo glances over at this boyfriend. it’s been three months since they’ve been dating and it’s been going well. in fact, kyungsoo is surprised at how much he’s grown to care for jongin. “he’s told me a lot about you, too.”

“oh, kyungsoo—guess what? sehun’s moving back next month!” jongin tells him.

jongin’s excitement reminds kyungsoo of a kid who’s just found out he’ll be going to disneyland. kyungsoo smiles at his boyfriend and listens as he discusses the details of the move with his best friend. kyungsoo doesn’t add much to the conversation—he’s lost most of the time—unless directly asked a question.

jongin is still chattering away about sehun’s move when they’re getting ready for bed. “i can’t wait for my best friend to meet the man i’m in love with.”

“in _love_ with?” kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise. it’s the first time either of them have uttered the l-word.

jongin nods. he wraps a hand around kyungsoo’s waist and pulls him closer. “i love you, kyungsoo.”

kyungsoo leans in and presses his lips on jongin’s. “i love you, too.”

sehun sets down the final box onto the floor. he takes a seat and wipes the bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. “do you want anything to drink?” he asks.

“water?”

“gotcha.” sehun gets up, despite his muscles crying out for more rest. but he’s got to play host. and a good one at that or else he’ll never hear the end of it. he drags his feet over the laminate flooring and opens the fridge door. “is sparkling okay?”

“yes.”

with a drink in each hand, he makes his way back to the pillowy soft couch. he puts the two glasses on the coffee table and sinks back into extreme levels of comfort. “thanks for helping me with the move. i know jongin couldn’t make it today,” he says.

when his best friend had called him the night before to apologise for flaking out on helping him with the move because he had a last minute work trip to attend, sehun wasn’t exactly pleased with the news. how was he going to do everything by himself?

“kyungsoo will still be there tomorrow, though.”

“why?” sehun asks. suddenly the thought of tackling the move all by himself didn’t sound so bad.

“because i asked him to. besides, it’ll give you two a chance to get to know each—to bond.”

sehun hadn’t exactly keen on the idea but when has he ever said no to jongin?

“i’m going to start moving things into the bedroom,” sehun tells kyungsoo. he knows he’s avoiding kyungsoo on purpose but it’s not like they’ve been immersed in deep conversation. it’s been several hours and kyungsoo has spoken a grand total of seven words.

sehun opens the box labelled “important” and begins rifle through the items. he opens an old book—a gift from jongin—when something falls out of it and slips past him. he’s turns around to pick it up when he sees it already in kyungsoo’s hand.

“what’s this?” kyungsoo asks.

sehun quickly snatches it away from the other and tucks it back into the book before slamming it shut. “it’s nothing!”

“it was a plane ticket,” kyungsoo says, “and the date of the flight was the day before jongin’s birthday.

“yeah, but i couldn’t make it,” sehun lies.

kyungsoo stares intensely into sehun’s eyes. “because of me.” it’s not a question.

sehun averts his gaze. he can’t look kyungsoo in eyes—how could he?

“how long has it been?” kyungsoo asks.

sehun’s pretty sure he knows what kyungsoo had meant but he doesn’t answer.

“you’re in love with jongin, aren’t you?”

“yes,” sehun replies. he doesn’t know what compels him to respond this time but as soon as he does, a wave of relief washes over him.

it’s the first time he’s admitted it to someone other than himself. he just had no idea that the person would be the boyfriend of the man he loves.

jongin frowns. he and kyungsoo have been sitting in silence for the last ten minutes. that’s not to say they’re required to be all up in each other’s business every waking second. jongin believes they have reached that stage of being comfortable around one another with no need for constant conversation. but there’s something different about today. jongin can feel the palpable tension in the air. despite the lack of distance between their two physical bodies, kyungsoo has never felt further away.

seems like there’s a lot of that going around lately.

jongin isn’t sure if he’s reading too much into it but he has the sneaking suspicion that sehun might be avoiding him, too. sure, he understands that his best friend has been busy with the big move, and needs time to settle into his new apartment and to find his footing after being transferred to a different branch. but since when had sehun been too busy for a phone call?

with his growing insecurity that kyungsoo could possibly be slipping away from him, jongin had wanted to talk to his best friend—seek out his advice. but instead, he’s met with another wall. it really isn’t helping him to quell his doubts.

did something happen between the two of them when jongin wasn’t around? were they annoyed at him because he had to bail out at the very last minute and couldn’t help them out? did they realise they could do better than him?

there are too many questions running through his mind.

“hey, kyungsoo?” he reaches out for his boyfriend’s hand and laces their fingers together. “you know you can tell me anything, right?”

there’s a smile on kyungsoo’s face but jongin knows him well enough by now to notice that it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

there’s a pile of shredded napkins on the table. kyungsoo had better clean it up before the server spits in his milkshake or something. he quickly pockets it before anyone notices. kyungsoo glances at his phone for the umpteenth time—the person he’s meeting should be here any minute. kyungsoo isn’t sure if what he’s doing is the right thing but he can’t just sit back and do nothing.

a bell rings out and kyungsoo’s eyes shoot to the entrance. when he recognises the person, he waves his hand in the air to grab their attention. the man waves back and slowly approaches.

“hey, kyungsoo,” he greets as he takes a seat. he thanks the waitress who hands him a menu. “so, what did you want to talk about?”

kyungsoo clears his throat. he isn’t expecting to jump straight into business. but it’s okay, kyungsoo doesn’t like engaging in small talk anyway. but he’s still a little conflicted on whether he should follow through or not. there’s still a chance for him to change his mind. kyungsoo could lie and think of another excuse as to why he called an impromptu meeting. after weeks of tossing and turning every night, kyungsoo saw no other alternative. it had been getting worse and harder to ignore—the weight of knowing too much proving too much of a burden.

“i think you should tell him how you feel, sehun.”

“excuse me?” sehun asks, clearly shocked by what kyungsoo is saying.

“i think... jongin deserves to know how you feel about him,” kyungsoo tells his boyfriend’s best friend. there’s a slight tinge of regret that this might all blow up in his face but this is what’s best for the man he loves, kyungsoo reminds himself.

sehun narrows his eyes as if he were trying to gauge kyungsoo’s motive. “is this your way of breaking up with jongin? do you not want to be with him anymore so you’re trying to fob him off onto me?” he asks.

“no!” kyungsoo exclaims.

“then why?”

“i love him! and it’s because i love him that i want him to be happy...” kyungsoo trails off when he feels his eyes tearing up.

it’s not that he’s so conceited that he thinks that there’s no way that jongin will pick sehun over him. in fact, it’s the exact opposite. kyungsoo is terrified of losing jongin. he’s seen the way the two look at each other and the way they laugh at their inside jokes, like they’re the only two in the world. but kyungsoo would rather jongin be with him because he wants to devote himself wholly to their relationship and not just because he merely settled, with the thought that he and sehun could never become anything more than just friends at the back of his mind at all times.

this way, kyungsoo will know for sure. he takes several deep breaths before continuing, “even if it’s not with me.”

sehun has never been able to outrun jongin.

the two best friends had met when they were both eighteen with their entire life ahead of them. it had been freshmen orientation when they were placed in rival teams during an ice breaker relay race. despite sehun’s sizeable head start, it didn’t take long for jongin to overtake him and snatch victory from sehun’s clutches. he’d been so close but had to settle for second place.

at the time, jongin had been taller than him so sehun blamed his shorter legs. but even now—after sehun’s late growth spurt and his height now surpassing that of his best friend—jongin is still a faster runner.

“i can’t believe my legs didn’t grow at all. i’m like 80% torso!” sehun complains when jongin catches up to him and tackles him, pinning him down onto the sofa.

jongin laughs but doesn’t let him go. “so, are you going to tell me what’s been going on?”

sehun wiggles his body and slides out from the other’s hold. there’s no way he could answer the question while being in jongin’s arms. sehun closes his eyes to compose himself. maybe he should’ve written a letter or something.

“you’re scaring me, sehun,” sehun hears jongin say.

sehun opens his eyes slowly and looks at the man sitting beside him. “how long have we been friends, jongin?”

jongin’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to calculate the number of years on his fingers. “seven?” he finally answers.

sehun shakes his head. “it’s actually zero.”

there’s a look of confusion on jongin’s face. in all the years that sehun’s known him, sehun has never seen the expression before. sehun would’ve found it amusing had it not been a potentially life-altering moment for him.

“because i’ve never thought of you as a friend—not really. the entire time that we’ve known each other, i’ve been secretly wishing you were something _more_ ,” sehun continues with his eyes glued to the ground. his heart is racing and it’s not because of their little cat and mouse chase a minute ago.

jongin doesn’t respond and sehun is too scared to look up at him.

silence ensues save for low hum of cars driving past.

“i’ve always loved you,” are the next words spoken.

when asked about flaws, indecisiveness has always been at the top of jongin’s list. it never usually posed a problem, jongin would just go with the flow. but it’s not like he can just roll with the punches this time. no, he actually has to make a choice.

how did he wind up in this situation?

jongin had been surprised to find out that his boyfriend was the one to suggest that his best friend should confess to him. no, a ‘surprise’, is an understatement. jongin had been utterly flabbergasted. 

speaking of which, how had jongin been oblivious to sehun’s feelings this entire time? it isn’t as if he lacked eq or is unable to read the room. after all, he’d been the one to ask kyungsoo out after picking up on the hints the other had laid down. jongin had noticed the way kyungsoo would always find an excuse to touch him, be it fixing his collar or the subtle brushing of their fingers whenever he asked jongin to pass him this or that.

lacking awareness is definitely not on his list of weaknesses. so how had he been so blind to the romantic feelings sehun harboured for him? jongin genuinely had no idea that the other felt anything other than platonic fondness that one expects from their best friend.

but rather than focusing on his blundering oversight, jongin needs to focus on the much more imperative matter at hand.

who is it going to be?

sehun—his best friend who has been there for him the last seven years, or... kyungsoo—his boyfriend whom he’s fallen for despite the short period of time they’ve been acquainted.

jongn doesn’t rush mulling it over. they deserve that at the vert least. it’s a long and difficult time of self reflection, trying to figure out exactly how he feels. and not just skate around on the surface—he needs to dive into the depths of his heart. it takes several unproductive days and sleepless nights but jongin finally reaches a decision.

he reaches out for his phone and holds it to his ear after dialling his pick. “hey, can i come over?”

two seconds after kyungsoo opens the front door, he finds himself pinned with his back up against the wall. there’s a set of lips crashing into his and hands that sneak under his shirt. kyungsoo feels his body quiver when there’s a soft gentle graze of a finger against his nipples. hands start to work at his top button, his shirt slowly opening and is tossed to the floor. more clothes are shed, leaving a trail behind them as they move to the bedroom.

no words are exchanged save for the soft moans of their names.

after the most intense love making session they’ve ever had, kyungsoo turns over and looks at an equally ravished jongin. “so... should we probably address the elephant in the room?” he asks.

kyungsoo wants to know the purpose of jongin’s visit. will this be their last time—their final goodbye?

jonging reaches for kyungsoo’s hand and squeezes it. “you’re amazing, you know that?”

“well, you’re not so bad yourself.” kyungsoo tries to make a light hearted joke but he biffs it. he’s not exactly known for his well timed jokes—only blank stares and awkward tendencies.

“i just can’t believe someone would do that for me,” jongin says.

“honestly, i was scared. terrified. but then i thought, if i can’t be the one to make you happy then i would want to send you to find someone who can,” kyungsoo tells him. he doesn’t want jongin to ever feel trapped in their relationship or that he would be a bad person for going after the person he loved.

kyungsoo feels jongin pulling him close, arms wrapping around his waist.

“if you’re talking about sehun, you don't need to worry—that ship has sailed long, long ago. it’s our time now,” jongin tells him.

they lay in each other’s arms for a while. it’s been a hot minute since kyungsoo has felt so at peace.with his nerves no longer keeping him up at night, kyungsoo closes his eyes and feels the lull of sleep calling out to him.

“goodnight, i’ll see you in the morning.”

it’s another night in the dark for sehun. after finally revealing how he feels for jongin, sehun has been left to stew in radio silence for almost a week now. what is it that they say? ‘no news is good news,’ right? sehun isn’t too sure.

he wants to reach out to jongin but he knows needs to hold back, to give the other some space. jongin has a lot to think about. he’s probably struggling just as much as sehun is at the moment. but no matter the outcome, sehun will accept and respect jongin’s choice. even if jongin ultimately decides to terminate their friendship.

oh, god. he hopes that doesn’t happen. that he doesn’t lose jongin over all of this. but he doesn’t regret his confession—he’s been delaying it for far too long. there’s no telling how much longer he was going to be able to keep it all under wraps. at least now, he won’t be labelled a homewrecker. kyungsoo, after all, had been the one to convince him to go through with it.

sehun climbs into bed and starts playing a random show on netflix. he doesn’t want to be left alone to his thoughts tonight. he needs some form of distraction or else he’ll drive himself crazy. he closes his eyes and listens to a poor rendition of ‘i want it that way’ (originally sung by the backstreet boys) before it’s followed by the show’s opening theme song.

it’s just past six am when sehun hears a buzzing that stirs him from his slumber. he’s certain that he set his phone on ‘do not disturb’ before he turned in for the night. all calls should be directly sent to voicemail except for... jongin’s.

sehun’s eyes shoot open. he reaches for his phone and answers it, “hello?” his voice is hoarse and laced with obvious signs of just waking up.

“i’m outside.”

sehun glances at the clock again to make sure he didn’t misread it the first time. it’s so early in the morning—what’s going on? it’s a saturday, for god’s sake. no regular human should be awake at this time. he crawls out of bed and drags his tired body down the hallway.

he fumbles with the latch to the front door. his eyes and fingers are still refusing to co-operate. when he finally figures out how to work the mechanism, he swings the door wide open to see a figure sitting outside his apartment, knees to his chest and his hood pulled over his head. “jongin?”

jongin takes a sip of hot chocolate. it tastes sweet at first but then the bitter aftertaste lingers on his tongue. jongin sets the mug down and sits back on the sofa. he takes a look around the room—it’s changed since the last time he’d visited. it’s a lot more inviting, he observes. perhaps it’s all the photos of the two of them that decorate the walls.

“so… you were saying?”

“you know how sometimes you have to make the wrong decision before you realise it was a mistake?” jongin asks. he can barely recognise his own voice. his hands are shaking—he’s riding on a rollercoaster of emotions. he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. should he continue speaking? jongin doesn’t know if he should tell sehun that he’s just come from kyungsoo’s apartment. will sehun get angry at him? will he throw him out? jongin wouldn’t blame him if he did, though.

he really did believe that he had a firm grasp and understanding of his feelings but it hadn’t been until he’d spent the night with kyungsoo that he realised how he really felt. something had shifted between the two of them. but it wasn’t kyungsoo—it had been jongin who’s had a change of heart.

“i guess?” sehun replies.

jongin doesn’t know how to continue. is there any way to try to explain himself that didn’t imply that sehun is an afterthought? how could he articulate his feelings into words without putting his foot in his mouth? technically speaking, sehun had been the second choice but... at the same time, it’s not the case.

perhaps jongin had buried his feelings too deep, but there had always been something between the sehun and him. something that blurred the lines of platonic friendship. but jongin had always thought it was just a one-sided feeling on his end and closed the door on them.

he’s always tried to do the right thing. jongin doesn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. he had been the one to pursue kyungsoo’s affections—wouldn’t it have been wrong of him to just jump ship for someone else?

there are too many conflicting emotions for jongin to process. a part of jongin really did think that he wanted to be with kyungsoo. but as he laid there in bed with his boyfriend in his arms, the only person he could think of was sehun. the message was loud and clear.

“i’m a terrible person,” jongin finally says. he makes eye contact with sehun and the dam that’s been holding back the tears finally burst—waterfalls erupt from his eyes. “i’m so sorry, sehun.”

“you picked kyungsoo, didn’t you?”

jongin nods and he sees sehun backing away from him. “but it was wrong. i was wrong.”

“wrong?”

jongin chokes on his sobs. he’s gasping for air when he feels sehun place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. the single touch from the other confirms jongin’s feelings. he’s making the right choice. he’s beyond a shadow of doubt that there’s no mistaking it this time. “it’s over between kyungsoo and me.”

sehun opens his mouth only to close it again. he bites down on his bottom lip.

jongin doesn’t have any additional words to offer so he chooses to wait for sehun to make the next move—the ball’s in his court.

“can i kiss you?” sehun asks suddenly.

jongin gasps. did he just hear that correctly? did he somehow mishear the word ‘kiss’ instead of ‘kick’? surely, the latter would make far more sense. he observes sehun’s face but there isn’t a single trace of anger in his expression. could it really be... or is it just his wishful thinking?

“is that a yes to the kiss?” sehun asks again.

jongin definitely hears it this time and nods.

sehun leans in and presses their lips together. it’s soft and tender at first but sehun’s kisses grow more hungry.

jongin feels sehun’s tongue slip into his mouth. “sehun,” he calls out the other’s name. “it has to be you.”

kyungsoo wakes up to the sound of birds chirping. usually it would annoy the fuck out of him and he’d be slinging profanity at them as if that would shut him up. but not today. today, he feels like joining in and singing along with them. “morning!” he greets the birds sitting on the tree branches outside, the sun in the sky, and to the rest of the world. “what a glorious day it is today.”

with thoughts of what he’ll cook up for breakfast, kyungsoo rolls over to pull his boyfriend into a hug—it’s his turn to be the big spoon for a change. he’s confused when his hand makes contact with nothing but the mattress.

“jongin?” he calls out. perhaps his boyfriend is already awake and had the same thought as he did a moment ago. kyungsoo really is spoiled if he finds jongin in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two of them. 

but the kitchen is vacant. as are all the other rooms in the apartment. jongin is nowhere to be found.

kyungsoo frowns when he discovers jongin’s belongings are missing, too. where did he go? why didn’t he wake kyungsoo if he had to leave? it isn’t like his boyfriend to up and leave in the middle of the night without a word. something must have happened. he checks his phone but there are no missed calls or any texts.

he dials jongin’s number but it goes straight to voicemail. kyungsoo is starting to grow more and more concerned. is everything okay? he’s about to rush out the door to jump on the next train to jongin’s place when he realises he’s not wearing any clothes. he hasn’t even brushed his teeth yet.

“okay, you need to calm down,” he tells himself.

when kyungsoo returns to the bedroom, he notices a slip of paper on the floor next to his bed. “that’s odd,” kyungsoo thinks. there’s no reason for it to be there... unless… kyungsoo’s heart sinks. why does he have a bad feeling about this?

he unfolds the piece of paper and immediately recognises the handwriting—it belongs to jongin. “please, don’t... no...” the tears spill from his eyes and his entire body turns numb. kyungsoo loses all feeling in his body except for the sharp pain in his heart—like an arrow has just pierced through it.

the note falls to the ground and reveals the two words written on it.

_i’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i’m back with another fic. are you tired of me yet?
> 
> kudos and comments are very welcome—nay—encouraged (but please don’t hate me too much.)
> 
> p.s. this fic was highkey inspired by jess and sam’s breakup in new girl.
> 
> (wanna know what i get up when i’m not writing fic? you can find me [here.)](https://dinomight.carrd.co/)


End file.
